Having A Good Evening
by SeeInBlackAndWhite
Summary: “I needed to wake you up to so we could sleep on the bed tonight, and I thought I’d do it nicer than shaking you around.” ELRICEST PWP really, it's just smut. Enjoy it and don't worry about the non-existent plot!


**A/N: **I warn for pointless smut written at almost four in the morning. Elricest! 3 Have fun XD

Alphonse ran his fingers back through his hair, small droplets of quickly cooling water down his back and he reached quickly to dab at them with his towel, hoping to spare himself a soggy waistband. Toweling his hair once more, Al flicked the bathroom lights off and made his way into the living room. "Brother?" He asked, smiling at the positively unmistakable cowlick of blonde sprouting from the back of the couch. When there was no answer he sighed acceptingly, Edward often became so involved in what he was reading the rest of the world no longer existed. The carpet was soft between his bare toes as he plodded around the couch, ready to address Ed in a louder fashion.

He halted fast, grey eyes scanning the soundly _sleeping _form of his big brother, and shook his head slowly. There was no denying Ed looked adorable, head tossed lazily against the back couch cushion jaw unhinged with the book he _had _been paying so much attention to sprawled across his lap the pages having all migrated to the front cover more than likely loosing Ed's spot. It was no surprise that Ed had fallen asleep, he had been working it seemed almost non-stop from eight to eight and had hardly given himself time to rest properly the night before. If he were crueler, Alphonse might have thought it was his own fault.

As it was, bedtime had come around the corner, though he had intended Edward to get a shower too; just think about it, twelve straight working hours. Alphonse considered shaking him, but a quick dip of his eyes to the area where his shirt opened exposing warm, honeyed flesh and smile snuck its way onto Al's lips: he had a better idea.

Al's knee fit very nicely between Ed's leg and the arm of the couch, he was happy to find, and he already knew just how well he fit on Edward's lap. Ed stirred beneath him but let out a snort and went back to snoring, more loudly now. Leaning in Alphonse pressed his lips to Edward's throat, leaving a trail of gentle kisses down the pleasant rope of muscle until he could dip his tongue into the hollow above his collarbone. Ed's skin was salty and up close the scent of a day's work dominated Al's nose but as he worked the buttons open on his brother's shirt it was a much more alluring aroma than it had been earlier.

A swift nip to Edward's shoulder had him gasping and almost flinging Al to the floor in surprise. The second to last button had already fallen prey to Al's wanting hands and he grabbed hold of the parted fabric to keep himself steady. "Al! What the hell are you doing?" Alphonse smiled innocently up at his tired eyes, slipping a hand beneath Ed's shirt and splayed it across the warm, weather worn skin.

"I needed to wake you up to so we could sleep on the bed tonight, and I thought I'd do it nicer than shaking you around."

"Oh," Ed's eyebrows creased slightly as he glanced down but when he looked back up a languid, feline grin had captured his mouth. "_Oh,_" he repeated and Al shuddered.

But since he was the host of their little 'situation' it was only polite for Alphonse to remain giving -despite the fact that just the way Ed's familiar gold eyes smoldered in his general direction made him want to raise the white flag and let Ed have his filthy way- and he slipped his free hand, small and agile, between Edward's thighs and ground a gentle rhythm against his straining trousers.

"Fuck!" Ed groaned, caught slightly off guard by Al's unusual forwardness, it did not however impair his speed in a very giving response as a cool metal limb stung satisfyingly through the thin pair of cotton boxers Al wore, the _only _thing Al currently wore. His hips jerked frantically at the contact but he stilled with great effort and pushed his lips to Ed's, thrusting his tongue greedily between those captivating lips and claiming a heavy moan as his prize – a distraction from the way he gently pried Ed's hand from his erection. Alphonse pulled away from Ed and slipped easily from his legs onto the floor, and he just couldn't help but smile a little smugly at the displeased keening when his touch receded from Edward's lap.

The look Edward gave him was priceless when he came to the quick lustful realization of what Alphonse was doing and it became even more wonderful as it melted from his face and into bliss as the hiss of his zipper dominated even the sound of his breathing. "Damn, Alphonse," he panted, wiping the back of his hand across his brow. "What got you so worked up?" Al shrugged, grinned, and went back to fishing the hot, hard and already wet flesh from Ed's pants. His tongue skirted out to lap a newly formed bead of clear, thick pre-come from the head of his brother's cock, soliciting a delicious moan from his lips and making Al's own mouth want _more. _

He leaned on one elbow digging into the couch outside of Ed's thigh and wrapped the fingers of his other hand around the base of Ed before dropping his head and hungrily engulfing the tip of his cock, breathing deeply through his nose the warm, musky scent. It throbbed wonderfully hot against the roof of Al's mouth, leaking a steady stream onto his tongue and his hum of approval sent Edward grasping it his head, pushing none-so-gently. Alphonse didn't mind and allowed Ed to drive him down until the head was dragging itself desperately against the back of his throat. "Ah, fuck!" Edward's cries were a nice background to the luxury of running his tongue teasingly from one end of Ed's erection to the other, and back.

Al's own need was press heavily and he reached down to adjust it, stroking gently a few times but managing to sustain with the thought that if he held out he would be able to introduce himself to something much better than his own hand; besides he required that hand to grab Ed's hips and pin them back to the couch because as much as he liked the feel of Ed's cock chaffing urgently over his tongue he also liked breathing.

Edward's cursing grew more rapid and _much _louder as Al set a fast pace, bobbing his head onto the pulsing, dripping organ and his fingers no longer grasped blindly but tangled and help in Al's still damp hair, keeping him with the rhythm. "Al…" he moaned out through the profanity, the muscles in his legs tensing and twitching violently. Al easily recognized the harsh throbbing in his mouth and picked up a bit more speed, almost as excited about Ed's orgasm as his brother was.

Ed's scream was almost ear-splitting when it rose, engulfing his peak in sound as Al almost drowned in the waves of come spilling down his throat. He swallowed quickly, milking every last drop he could manage like a cat eagerly at a dropped cream urn. His tongue rounded Ed's softening cock, unwilling to miss even the smallest amount of his reward for the work before he moved back slightly, wiping his hand over his mouth and licking at the milky residue there. He gazed up at Edward, all slitted eyes and flushed skin, dripping with a fresh sheen of sweat. "Holy…fuck," he said finally, "I should fall asleep while you shower more often." Al chuckled, momentarily putting the nagging of his own erection to the back of his mind, content to watch Ed bask in the afterglow.

"Yah, you should." Edward's eyes fluttered open at his words and there it was again, that grin that made Al tingle all over and sent the need roiling wildly in his stomach.

"Well, I'll get another chance soon," he purred in maddeningly sultry tones, "because when I'm through with you you're sure as hell going to need another shower."


End file.
